Taken away
by adbluvsgreen
Summary: Hi this story alredyis mostly written and i wanted to know if anyone would read it this is the first chapter: bella is a small time girl and eddies in the mafia... he loves her what will he do get his girl?...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the meeting

EPOV-

My family is… strange to say the least, you know the everyday forced marriages and oh yea I almost forgot… we're the Cullen's'. Never heard of us. Now you have. My brother Emmett and the girl he is being forced to marry, Rosalie, actually love each other.

My other brother jasper has the hots for Alice… short little pixy like girl but she's a spitfire. My uncle Aro and my father Carlisle brought the gang together… by gang I mean our mafia. So… now I'm 25.

If I don't find a girlie soon my dads' gonna put a hit on me! So I'm here at my club, twilight looking for someone who isn't a plastic Barbie, who would take my money and run… so far, NADA!

Oh. My. God. Who is that beautiful girl. I walk closer to the rail in the VIP area. I see her, Bella swan, beautiful, faithful, police chief's daughter… but she has these beautiful brown eyes that go on forever. Brown wavy hair, 5 foot 4… nice ass, I can do with it.

"Hey babe, what's your name?" I asked in my SEXY voice

"Hmmm… I could tell you, but since you're wearing a suit with the clubs name on it I'm guessing that you're the owner…" I simply nodded, "well, I don't want to date or hook up with some weirdo nerd who thinks he's the shit because he own the place, so no, you can't know my name."

Shit…

I'm at home-alone-lying in bed, thinking about my brown eyed beauty, I'll find her if takes everything in my gang I will find her again. She WILL be my wife, carry my kids and be mine, forever!

Nobody Turns Edward Cullen down! Seriously what am I going to have to do… I got to let her see me killing so that I won't ever have to let her go! This WILL work, she WILL be mine!

4 days later:

I'm waiting for this dude who owes me money to came so that I can get this show on the road. There he is, and there SHE is…

"Where's my money Joe?" I ask while taking out my gun

"I need a couple more days!"

"too bad" and I shoot him.

I hear her scream… good. I turn around and I see her looking at me crying. When I start walking up to her, she runs. Is she retarded? I run after her grab her from behind, and she won't shut up!

"Please… I'm sorry! don't kill me!" she screams in between her cries.

"I won't, but you just saw me kill someone… you have to come back with me…" I say into her ear

"why! Di you plan this so I would have to come with you!" I'm laughing quietly inside because she hasn't realized what she just said!

"yes, when you turned me down a few days ago, I wasn't okay with that. I decided that I'm going to marry you, fuck you, and you're gonna produce an heir!" she starts crying harder.

"Babe, I'm sorry, but I can't be without you!" I whisper into her ear.

"Ahhhh! Get off of me! Get away! Let me go! I will NEVER marry you!" she screamed at me…

"We're already married… when you're in the mafia, you aren't legal babe, I'm gonna go fake your death… but first I'm taking you home. Let's go babe" I whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home… or Hell?

BPOV-

"_We're already married… when you're in the mafia, you aren't legal babe, I'm gonna go fake your death… but first I'm taking you home. Let's go babe" He whispers…_

I'm crying. Scratch that. I'm sobbing. I hate this… why was a fucking brat? Why didn't I say 'Hi I'm Bella' like a normal person? So here I am in some black stretch limo with tinted black windows on "Edward's" lap. I can tell he's trying to calm me down but he won't talk… EXPLAIN. Nothing. That's all I am. I'm nothing. Not anymore. Isabella Marie Cullen. Eww. I will never call him my husband. If I ever want to escape I'm going to have to get on his good side.

That means, acting. A lot of it. When he "fucks me" as he so nicely put it I'm gonna have to moan and groan and beg. I can do that. When he kisses me I'll grab his hair and bring him closer. I can do this for a little while. Hmmm. Lets give it a try…

I put on a teary smile and say "Edward?"

"Yeah baby?"

"well, I was thinking of the other night. I thought you were my ex that I was mean but, then I realized you only wanted my name and I wanted to find you but I realized I would feel weak if I did. I don't trust easily. And im still a virgin. I'm sorry for pushing you away when in my mind I really wanted you for my own. To hug and kiss you whenever I wanted." I look down seeming innocent.

He pulls my chin up "Don't worry about it babe. Now you can." and he leans down and kisses me with such a passion im still until I remember im playing a part her so I grab his hair and pull him closer and kiss him with everything I have. He bought it.

This is gonna be nasty… I grab his hands and place them on my breasts. He immediately pulls away and says

"Baby I want to so badly but for now lets just kiss." Hmm a gentlemen. Yea right.

"Why not Edward! Why?" I cry when I realize I was rejected by the man I'm "married"

"Hey-hey-hey… don't cry I just don't want to break your vrgin-ness in my limo…" well at least he can be a good person

"oh… im sorry I just felt really rejected. Do you promise that once we get home that you'll…"

"yes, baby, I promise…"

"okay."

Back Home:

"Edward?" I say when I get out of the bathroom wearing nothing. At all. He's not here.

I go to check the door and its locked!

"Edward! The door is locked"

"And its gonna stay that way! I need to go fake kill you so u sit tight and I'll be back later to fuck a! luv u tush!" Okay…

"Alright… luv you too"

EPOV:

"Alright… luv you too" she says

I cant believe she loves me too! Wow! Okay… how am I gonna do this… Car crash! Perfect no body can be found in a firey car crash… lets do it.

I call my team and get them to set everything up. And it looks ready. Okay lets do it. I see it play out infront of me a girl we killed not to long ago and the car colliding against a gas carrying car and cue the explosion…SHIT that was huge!

Back to bella I go.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! WELL I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE BUT I HAD TO STUDY FOR FINALE LUV U ALL AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER… O WAIT, THERE IS A LEMON IN HERE (SMALL ONE) IF UR NOT OKAY WITH THAT SKIP IT WHEN I GIVE YOU A WARNING**

Chapter 3: Fake… or real

BPOV-

"Bella? Where are you?" ick I have to play the part again, again... I'm wearing nothing but a black lacy thong and bra both I found in a wardrobe with clothes in it with my perfect sizes... Creepy. But hey, whatever floats his boat.

"in here baby" in reply in a husky voice

" god I want you so bad"

"take what's yours" I say

Slowly he come towards me and he grabs my waist as if I'm made of the most delicate porcelain and he lowers his face down to mine. What starts out as an innocent kiss soon turn into a rage of tearing clothes and groping.

We are laying on the bed Edward is on top of me looking into my eyes with so much love and adoration that I can't resist graving his face and brining it down to mine and give him a searing kiss.

"promise that you'll be gentle?" I ask

"of course" and slowly he looks down at me and aligns himself with my entrance and slowly moves in...stretching me. And when he reaches my barrier he whispers "I'm sorry" and pushes in.

GOD DAMN SHIT THAT FUCKING HURTS!

And then I feel so much pleasure that I love it and I take his cum. I admit it. He's fucking hot and maybe this isn't the worst thing to happen to me. He's huge... I realize that when he pulls out. I would say about 9 inches and 3 inch width. Nice piece of ass.

"Edward, I need to tell you something... Earlier... In the limo... When we kissed that was fake and I just wanted to hurt you but... I actually want to be with you, I thought about it. I really want you. I want to have kids with you. I want to be your best friend and lover, I want to be the one person in life that you trust, and most of all I want you to father my children. I admit it, this is gonna be though, but if you promise me that you will NEVER bring me into your mafia and crime word then I promise that I will love you with everything I have."

"I promise! I promise! God thank you! Do you want to see your ring?" I nod eagerly

The ring is beautiful. It's a platinum band with 2 blood red rubbies and in between the rubies there is a giant diamond, all the gems are surrounded by smaller gems (rubies surrounded by diamonds diamond surrounded by rubies)


End file.
